


Changing Destiny

by FaithDaria



Series: Changing Destiny [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithDaria/pseuds/FaithDaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Civilian Anakin Skywalker asks a favor of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Destiny

The wind from the ship's exhaust whipped the edges of his cloak as Anakin waited for it to land. It did so with a grace that questioned the pilot's frequently announced dislike of flying. The canopy slid open, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, climbed out.

"Master."

"You don't need to call me that, Anakin. You aren't a Jedi now." Obi-Wan's voice was soft, almost sad. He stood a meter away from his former apprentice, his arms folded in a gesture familiar to Anakin, although he hadn't seen it in quite some time. It meant he was unsure of himself. Skywalker smiled. If General Kenobi, the Great Negotiator, was uncertain, Anakin wouldn't feel bad about being so nervous.

"Come on. Padme's waiting to see you." Anakin walked away from the landing pad. Obi-Wan fell into step beside him.

"How is Padme?"

"She's fine. She's been working with the relief efforts of some of the systems nearby."

"And the child?"

"Doing well."

Obi-Wan nodded, and the two continued along in an almost comfortable silence. They were almost to the edge of the city when the Jedi Master next spoke.

"Why did you leave, Anakin? I know there is more that you did not tell the council."

Anakin sighed. "It is a long story, Master."

"I seem to have time."

"Very well." He gestured to a bench near a fountain, one of many scattered throughout Theed.

"The night we came back to Coruscant, after I killed Count Dooku, I had a vision. Actually, it was more like a visitation. I was told that I had to choose between Padme and the Jedi, and if I continued to cling to both I would end up destroying both."

"And you believed this person?"

"I had to. He was like you, Master."

"What do you mean by that?"

"A beacon of light in the Force."

"Why didn't you say this in front of the council?"

"Because of what he said next. He said the Sith had planned on losing Dooku, because he had another apprentice in mind – me. I laughed at him. And then he told me that Sidious was someone I knew well, someone in a position of authority, and refused to say his name. I was afraid it was another Jedi."

"No." Obi-Wan was watching the flow of water as it fell down the side of the fountain. "It was Palpatine."

"So that's why . . ."

"Yes. Do you remember Whie and Scout?"

"The two padawans on Vjun with Master Yoda?"

"That's it. Apparently there was something that Whie saw, something that Scout heard, and they began their own investigation. They followed the money funding the Separatists through about six different systems before they reached the end."

"And found Palpatine." The younger man shook his head in dismay. "I can't believe it! He was right in front of us!"

"Some of the Jedi wanted to go and arrest him immediately, but Master Yoda argued strongly against it. He said we should go to the Senate with our evidence, and eventually he prevailed. The Senate ordered us to arrest Palpatine. He did not go quietly."

"We saw the Temple fire on the holonet."

"Clone troops marched on the Temple intending to slaughter younglings. Troops in the field turned on their Jedi commanders. It could have gone very badly for us except for one thing: Master Yoda. He had contacted nearly all the Jedi outside the Temple, calling some home and warning others." Obi-Wan stopped for a moment, reflecting on the events with new knowledge. "Do you suppose that the person who warned you also warned Master Yoda?"

"It's possible," Anakin acknowledged.

"Do you know who it was?"

"I have an idea. But I don't think he'll be able to return."

"Why is that?"

"I think he was from the future; a Jedi who had learned to reach across time through the Force."

"I see." The Master pondered the concept for several long moments. "But by doing so, he negated his own existence. By changing the past, his present could no longer be. Quite the paradox."

"I would love to sit here and contemplate the ramifications of time travel with you, Master, but we're running late. Padme is already upset with me."

"I wouldn't want you to risk her anger further." Obi-Wan smiled the first smile since he had landed on Naboo, and Anakin took it as a good sign. Maybe this would all work out after all.

***

The house was open and airy, typical of Naboo architecture, and fairly modest for the home of a former queen and senator. Anakin stopped only to drop his cloak on a chair, and Obi-Wan wondered absently how Padme dealt with Anakin's loose approach to cleanliness. Their path ended in a small office, its desk cluttered with datapads. Padme stood up when they came in, her manner reserved. "Obi-Wan."

"Milady."

"Did he tell you why he called you here?" Her voice was carefully neutral, but her face seemed to darken with emotion when he shook his head. Without another word, she turned around and left the room, gesturing for the two men to follow her.

Padme lead them down the hall, arguing with herself the entire journey. She knew why Anakin had called Obi-wan here. She understood the reasoning of this decision, even agreed with it, but she did not like it. It had taken her husband the better part of the year since the twins had been born to convince her that this was necessary, and in the end only a narrowly averted disaster had changed her mind.

She stepped into the room and the lights automatically came up to half illumination. Leia was still sleeping soundly; she always fought off her nap for as long as possible and then slept like a rock. Luke, however, was sitting up in bed, playing with his stuffed bantha and singing softly to himself. He stopped his play when the Jedi entered the room and studied the stranger intently. Padme braced herself for the inevitable outburst. Luke never did well with strangers. The few individuals outside of the household that had met him were often at the receiving end of a crying fit. That was why it was such a surprise when Luke stood up on his wobbly legs and reached out with his "come pick me up" gesture – not to her or Anakin, but to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stepped hesitantly to the crib, looking at both Anakin and Padme as if seeking permission. When Anakin nodded encouragement, the older man lifted the child, settling him in his left arm. He was rewarded with a smile that showed all ten baby teeth. The Jedi smiled back, somehow managing to hold the smile even when Luke stretched up one chubby hand and yanked on a firmly attached beard. Obi-Wan's voice was soft when he finally spoke, and his gaze never left the boy in his arms.

"Twins?"

"We tried to keep it quiet, to protect them."

"What are their names?"

"You have Luke. Our daughter's name is Leia." Padme turned and watched her sleeping girl. Her last legitimate objection to this plan had vanished when Luke had relaxed in Obi-Wan's arms. Anakin was right. This knowledge brought no comfort.

"They are beautiful, Anakin." Obi-Wan had closed his eyes when Luke had settled against him, apparently content. "Thank you for letting me see them."

"I didn't call you out here just to see them, Master." Anakin moved next to his friend, his left hand brushing the baby-fine hair of his son. "I want you to train Luke."

"What?"

The former Jedi stepped away, coming to a stop next to his wife. Padme kept her eyes locked on Leia. "He was meant to be a Jedi. Take him to the Temple, and when the time comes, take him as your padawan."

"Padme?" Obi-Wan waited until she looked up, tears in her eyes. "Is this what you want?"

She nodded, unable to speak, and turned back to Leia. The girl was still asleep, unaware that her entire life would be different when she woke up.

"When will you be ready?"

"Best to make a clean break of it," she managed past the lump in her throat. "Take care of him, Obi-Wan." She kissed the baby he held and rushed out of the room.

***

"You're sure about this, Anakin?" Obi-Wan stood on one of the Temple's landing platforms, watching his brother say goodbye to his son.

"The Force sang when you picked him up for the first time," said Anakin as he ran a finger along the boy's face. "You and Luke belong to each other. I won't fight the will of the Force."

"You think it was Luke." It was a softly spoken statement, not a question. "The Jedi from the future."

"Yes. And if he is that powerful, he must be trained. You're the best one for the job." Anakin kissed his son on the forehead and gave him to Obi-Wan. "Watch over him," he said, meeting his mentor's eyes for a moment. Then he turned and headed back to the ship, his steps slow and almost weary. The Jedi watched as the ship rose into the sky, the sunlight reflecting from the surface, and then looked down at the sleeping child in his arms.

He had been given a gift. It shouldn't be squandered.


End file.
